1. Technical Field
The present invention is concerned with quality measurement of audio-visual material, that is moving pictures transmitted (or recorded) with accompanying sound, as for example a television transmission or such material delivered via digital telecommunications networks such as the internet.
2. Related Art
The quality of audio and/or video signals has been measured by various techniques (e.g., such as may be described in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,940,792, 5,848,384, 6,035,270, 5,799,132 and 6,119,083). However improvements are still desirable.